Martin Morning
|type of anti-hero = Mutated Kid}} Martin Morning is the protagonist of the French cartoon series of the same name. He is a nine-year old boy who has the strange characteristic that every time he wakes up in the morning, he has been transformed into something or someone different. His friends are Gromo and Roxanne. Appearance In his normal form, Martin wears a red shirt, round glasses, gray pants, blue and white shoes and has black, beady eyes like nearly every other character in the series. He has short, ginger hair with three strands pointing upwards at the front. When he sleeps, he wears a red pajama with orange, vertical stripes. In season 4, he received a slight redesign; He is somewhat slimmer, his eyebrows are now the same color as his hair, his shirt has darker red trim on the collar and bottom, and his shoes are white. Also, his sleeping outfit is now light blue with darker blue vertical stripes and has a green dot on the right side of the chest area. Its sleeves are green. With it, he wears dark green pants and gray shoes. Personality Martin does not like the fact that he transforms every day and wishes to be a normal boy. He can sometimes lose his temper when he is made fun of or told to do something he doesn't want to. He has a mutual crush on his best friend Roxanne. List of transformations by episode Season 1 *Dragon (Mighty Dragon Martin) *Superhero (Super Martin) *King (His Majesty Martin) *Caveman (Cro-Magnon Martin) *Moose (at the beginning of Martin Is Missing) *Vampire (Martin Is Missing) *Alien (Martin's Space Odyssey) *Prince Charming (Charming Martin) *Wizard (Magic Martin) *Secret agent (Agent Martin 008) *Girl (Martin entre dans la danse) *Pharaoh (Ancient Egyptian Martin) *Demon (A Good Little Devil) *Musketeer (Martin Musketeer) *Scotsman (Mac Martin Mac Morning) *Tiny person (Mini Martin) *Green-skinned person (shown in a flashback in Mini Martin) *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Martin) *Aladdin (Martin's Magic Lamp) *Robot (Mechanical Martin) *Robin Hood (Martin And His Merry Men) *Witch (Martin's Magic Potion) *Lion tamer (Lion Tamer Martin) *Middle-aged man (Middle Aged Martin) *Kung-fu master (Zen Master Martin) *Pirate (Ahoy Matey Martin) *Firefighter (Fireman Martin) *Knight (Martin Chevalier) *Cowboy (The Lonesome Cowboy) *Fakir apprentice (Martin The Swami) *Prisoner (Martin On The Lam) *Viking (Voyage To The Edge Of The World) *Astronaut (Martin Meets A Moonatic) *Movie actor (No Pictures Please) *Elf (Martin Meets An Evil Elf) *Santa Claus (Martin Saves Santa) *Duck (The Lucky Duckling) *Clown (Send In The Clown) *Hercules (Zeus Puts Martin To The Test) *Soccer player (A Sucker For Soccer) *Frankenstein's monster (Martin Son Of Frankenstein) *Legionary (General Martinus Or: When In Rome...) *Puppet (Trouble In Toy Paradise) *Snowman (Snow Man In The Sauna) *Meteorologist (Martin Stops A Meteorite) Season 2 *Private detective (Martin Leads The Investigation) *Explorer (Oh The Crocodiles!) *Captain Nemo (Martin And The Mermaid) *Fairy (Good Morning Fairy Martin) *Ghost (Martin The Invisible) *Alchemist (Martin The Alchemist) *Sioux chief (Martin Sioux Chief) *Reporter (Martin The Reporter) *Court jester (Martin The Court Jester) *Minstrel (Upside Down And Backwards) *Time-traveler (It "Was" A Dog's Life!) *Archduke (The Palace Stairs) *Arabian prince (Martin The Good Prince) *Greek king (What An Odyssee) *Toy soldier (Good Soldier Martin) *Mouse (All Smiles for Martin) *Octopus (shown as a past transformation in Martin has a Future) *Clothes iron (shown as a past transformation in Martin has a Future) *Tarzan (Good Morning Tarzan) *Druid (The Magic Chef's Hat) *Mummy (Beware Of The Mummies) *Fairytale hero (Martin's Afraid Of Nothing) *Alien (Craziness In The Galaxy) Season 3 *Illusionist (Abracadabrax's Lost Illusions) *Eskimo (The Iceberg Thief) *Little Red Riding Hood (It's In The Cake!) *Marquess (Martin and the Inflatables) *Chef (Chef's Cook-Off) *Jack of Hearts (Martin On his Game) *Scarecrow (Scarecrow has a Field Day) *School principal (Principal Martin Reports To Work) *Arabian (Ali Martin) *Pilot (Smooth Glide for Martin) *Gorilla (Gorilla on the loose!) *Laugh therapist (Doctor Martin, laugh therapist) *Boat captain (Captain Martin Martinus) *Bee (Martin Busy Bee) *Crusader (Martin is Frank) *Comedy actor (Pipo and Pipo) *Treasure hunter (The Treasure of Shipsink Island) *Security agent (Planet of the Dogs) *Botanist (Martin Green Thumb) *Inventor (Martin Master of Invention) *Prospector (Martin strikes gold) *Alien researcher (Professor Martin, Ufologist) *Billionaire (The Zillionaire) *Ogre (The Ogre of Castle Hill) Season 4 Note: The titles of the episodes are in French because no English titles exist. Hover your mouse over the titles to see English translations. *Egyptologist (Martin et les pharaons fâchés) *Dragon (A bout de souffle) *Werewolf (Martin Garou) *Zoo therapist (Drôle d'oiseau) *Viking (Martin et le dieu Viking *Mechanic (Le mécano de la présidente) *Fairytale prince (La petite fée á lunettes) *Astronaut (Martin et les asteroidiens) *Ship commander (Martin capitaine du Gigantic) *Oceanographer (Martin océanographe) *Subway driver (Une Saint-Valentin pas ordinaire) *Speleologist (Un trésor inattendu) *Octopus (seen in a flashback in Minus Martin) *Tiny boy (Minus Martin) *Corsair (Martin corsaire malgré lui) *Ghost hunter (Martin et les esprits frappés) *Aircraft test pilot (Martin pilote d'essai) *Cowboy (Lucky Martin) *Jack (Martin et les haricots magiques) *Hermes (Martin messager des dieux) *Polynesian (Tiki Tiki Martin) *Aquatic monster (Martin et la créature du lac) *Farmer (Il faut sauver Francette) *Robinson Crusoe (Martin Crusoé) *Conductor (Une baguette un peu trop magique) *Indian (Martin sur le sentier de la paix) *Construction worker (Martin et la grue gratte-ciel) *Disciple of Leonardo da Vinci (Martin Da Vinci) *Knight (Martin de la table ronde) *Prehistoric boy (Préhistoire de rire) *Witch (Coquins de sorts) *Burglar (Martin alias Masque Noir) *Robot (La planète des robots) *Musketeer (Souffleter n'est pas jouer) *Sewerman (Martin et les glouglous des égouts) *Mahout (Le Mystère Bouledegomme) *Museum guard (Martin et la muse du musée) *Galactic defender (Martin contre les Zarglons) *Shepherdess (Une drôle de bergère!) *Secret agent (Martin SOS 118) *Opera singer (Martin donne de la voix) *Leprechaun (Martin et le chaudron d'or) *Ancient Greek hero (Martin et le Mimiminotaure) *Puss in Boots (Martin Matou) *Ninja (A vos souhaits) *Shaolin master (Martin et le Tao du roi singe) *Enchanter (Martin Magicien) *Lumberjack (Martin Bûcheron) Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Victims Category:Magic Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Falsely Accused Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated Category:Animal Kindness Category:Ninjas Category:Samurais Category:Harmonizers Category:Virtually Resourceful